Stay With Me
by Sith Happens
Summary: In answer to a challenge by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Murphy x OFC. Tons of angst and unhappy ending


-1**A/N: SO, having a bit of writer's block on Gateway 22 and I decided not to let my challenges pile up too much. So here's one from A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. The song is "Stay" by Sugarland. Hope you enjoy it, though I really don't see this happening with our boys. Since I don't really **_**feel**_** it, then it might not be as good, but I'll give it my damnedest.**

**Hugs, Sithy**

_I been sittin' here staring  
At the clock on the wall  
And I been layin here praying  
Praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
And I'll be beggin you baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my heart on my sleeve  
Oh for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me

Why dont you stay  
Im down on my knees  
Im so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We dont have to live this way  
Baby why dont you stay

You keep telling me baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used  
And I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share

Why dont you stay  
Im down on my knees  
Im so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We dont have to live this way  
Baby why dont you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So the next time you find  
You wanna leave her bed for mine

Why dont you stay  
Im up off my knees  
Im so tired of being lonely  
You cant give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I dont have to live this way  
Baby why dont you stay

--

Murphy MacManus was a good man. I knew that the first time I met him at McGinty's all those years ago. It was common for the workers from Noland's to show up after work and all of them were general nice to me, but the two Irishmen and their friend Rocco were my favorites. Yet, it was Murphy especially that always caught my attention. I never did get to serve him much, considering he and his brother Connor were always at the bar. Once in a while, though, he'd make sure to call me over.

"Rockie," he would giggle in his drunken state. "Quit with those wankers over there an' join me an' me brother fer a drink."

"I can't Murphy," was my ever-ready response. "I'm on the clock."

He would grin and wait until I'd come back behind the bar before replying "Well, then Roxanne, why don't ye just come 'ome with me? We can 'ave a good time."

This would happen every night after he'd gotten drunk enough to forget he was naturally charming. And I never took him up on the offer… except once. It was right before the whole uproar with those Saints or whatever that was all over the news. I don't watch TV too much, so I never really found out much about it. Anyway, Murphy and I had one hell of a night while Connor was off with his girlfriend or something. We woke up in a sweaty mass on one of the mattress in their flat. And of course, I snuck out before he woke up. But the next night was St. Patrick's Day and naturally Murphy and Connor were there. That was the last night I saw either them or Rocco, but every few seconds I would catch Murphy giving me a mischievous smile.

It wasn't until a year later that I saw Murphy again. I was serving drinks to a group of Red Sox shirt-clad men in the back when his familiar voice called "Oi, Rockie. Why don't ye quit with those wankers back there an' join me fer a drink?"

I turned quickly, eye widening when I saw that beautiful face smiling at me. "Murphy!"

His arms opened up and I couldn't stop myself from running to him for a hug. He even lifted me from the ground for a quick spin before setting me down. I was nothing but grins and giggles as I brought him over to the bar to sit down. I told Jake, the new bartender since Doc retired, that I was taking off early to spend time with my old friend.

We drank and talk for quite a while. Turned out that Connor was off with his girlfriend from all that time ago. Except they were married now and so was Murphy. It was a shock to be sure. I never thought Murphy MacManus would have been married that quickly. But he was, and he told me he was terribly miserable about it. She was actually the sister of Connor's wife, Connor and their mother telling him he should marry the sweet young girl. Murphy never was one to stand up to his family; everyone else, yes, but like a good Irishman, what his family said and not so lightly suggested was law.

I felt sorry for him, I really did. He wasn't as happy as I remembered him, but he tried to grin and smile. It seemed to become easier the more we drank and talk. The next thing I remember, I woke up groggy in my apartment in bed, Murphy lying naked beside me under the covers. It was awkward at first, but he kept returning to McGinty's and we kept ending up at my apartment, whether we were drunk or not.

His wife would call his cell phone once in a while, asking where he'd gotten off too. When he answered, he would tell her he was out with old friends, but he would always rush off to keep her from worrying. She seemed a bit like a nag, but I guess I couldn't blame her. Murphy told me she was a nice enough girl, he just didn't love her and wasn't all that attracted to her either. But he was obviously attracted to me, and once or twice he let the L-word slip. And I was happy and content, because Murphy constantly promised me that soon he would leave this wife of his and stay with me.

I suppose that was a bit naïve of me, to believe he could go against his brother and his strong-willed Irish mother and divorce (a dirty word to those Irish Catholics) his wife. I waited and hoped, and in the mean time I let Murphy stay as often and as long as he wanted. My heart was his and I definitely couldn't deny that. Soon, the waiting turned to begging, and still he assured me that he would leave her and be mine as soon as he could work it out. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen to a woman in love happened to me. I became disgustingly bitter about the whole situation.

It just wasn't fair that he showed up whenever he wanted, would sleep with me, and expected me to wait around for him to get off his ass and leave this woman he said he didn't love.

"Murphy," I finally asked when he was eating breakfast at my kitchen table. "When are you going to leave her?"

He paused mid-bite and looked up at me. "Rockie, I've told ye it's hard ta get 'round Conn an' me Ma with this stuff. They want me ta stay with 'er, an' she's a nice girl. I don't really want ta hurt 'er."

I stared at him for a moment, our eyes locked in a tense moment. Finally, I set my cup of coffee on the counter and said gently "Get out, Murphy."

"What," he asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Roxanne, I told ye it'll happen. It just takes time."

"I love you, Murphy," I shook my head. "But I can't live this way any more. If she's a nice girl like you say she is, then you should try to work it out with her. I'm not going to be the other woman any more."

"Rockie," he pleaded, standing up and taking my shoulders in his hands gently. "Ye know I love ye, too. Don't do this. Please, don't send me packin'."

"I won't see you any more, Murphy," I replied, pulling away from his grasp. "You can come back if you finally do get around to leaving her. If you don't, then I hope you have a good life. Good bye, Murphy."

"Rockie," he called, his voice full of desperation, but I ignored it, going to my bedroom and locking the door behind me.

It was very quiet after that, though I may have imagined the small sniffle I heard when footsteps crossed past my bedroom door. Then the door to the apartment opened and closed, leaving me alone in my apartment where I couldn't help but cry into my pillow. Though I believed I loved him more than his wife could, I wasn't about to force him into anything.

Murphy MacManus was a good man, he just couldn't be a good man to two women. And I couldn't make him, wouldn't let him stay.

_End._

**A/N: Yeah, it sucked. What'll ya do? Hopefully not flame me too badly.**


End file.
